


Chase

by tempus_mutatio



Series: Chase Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Angel Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempus_mutatio/pseuds/tempus_mutatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's instinct. An Alpha chases its desired mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, but I will be coming back later to do more editing.

In hindsight, Dean probably should have realized that his heat was about to hit days before it happened. Maybe even weeks. Thinking back, the signs were clear; he was more irritable and his senses were hightened, his wings were constantly rubbing together and he felt warm. He mentally kicks himself, because he knew his heat was due, and if he'd kept an eye out for the signs, he wouldn't be in this little predicament.

The predicament being caught by the first wave of his heat, not three hundred feet from where the Alphas are training. Most of them had caught his scent by now and god dammit why did he have to pick this way to walk home from Charlie's?

The flock of Alphas turn to look at him, eyes turning hungry ad wings spreading in various mating displays.

He stands motionless for a few moments, his wings arching above his head and unfurling, preparing for the flight of his life, staring at the crowd of Alpha angels who have abandoned their battle practice in favour of preparing to chase down an Omega. Dean recognizes a few faces, there's Michael and Lucifer, the twins with six wings and Gabriel, who is training to be a messenger. There are a few Seraph mixed in with the group and he notices Castiel, the boy who used to sit in front of him during class - before he presented and had to   
start training to become a soldier. Dean remembers having a crush on him.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by the sounds of rustling feathers. Shit. They're going to chase him.

Everything is a blur as he spins around and takes off in a hurry, wings flapping clumsily until they find a rhythm. There's about a dozen Alphas chasing him, and most Omegas would be flattered, but Dean is just pissed off because that means there's going to be a fight and he'll probably get banged up in the process.

It's instinct, if an Alpha sees a mate that it wants, he must prove his worth by chasing it. If the potential mate is caught, they can either accept or reject the Alpha's offer. If they accept, the pair will mate and the Alpha will build a nest for their Omega, where their clutch will be birthed and cared for. It is the dominant partner's responisbility to provide food and protection for their mate, and once mated, angels are strictly monogamous. They mate for life.

Except. Sometimes, an Alpha won't give the mate a bond-mark, meaning they are not bonded. This allows the Alpha to mate many other angels, and some will even start a harem.

Dean can smell the Alphas getting closer so he ducks his head under his arm and nearly shrieks when he sees Michael, hardly a wing's length behind him. Lucifer is nearly beside Michael. Dean zig zags, heart fluttering anxiously. He doesn't want one of the twins to mate him, they'll be mean and they'll leave him for another. Or worse, he'll be part of a harem.

He's heard the stories - they're mostly focused on Lucifer. The archangel is known for being violent during matings, and not many come away with less than a broken bone. Michael has started a harem already and everyone knows if he catches you, he'll add you to his flock. Gabriel is known to be sweet, but he's already courting a Beta named Kali, and Dean hasn't scented the gentler Alpha.

"Stop running, sweet," he hears Lucifer croon. He makes a sharp turn around a tree and flaps harder, trying to put some distance between himself and the twins. He knows they'll catch him eventually, as they have six wings whereas he only has two. Dean is breathing heavily, his wing beats slowing, losing speed.

His anxiety rises, knowing full well that he'll be caught, and that neither of the twins will ask for permission before mating him.

  
A large hand grabs his ankle and he shouts as he's ripped from the sky. Michael shoves him to the ground viciously and pins him on his back. Angels don't wear clothing, so there's nothing hiding the Alpha's erection, straining against his stomach.

The archangel growls, his silvery wings arching high above his head in a blatant display of dominance. His face is set in a smug smirk, and he leans down to whisper in Dean's ear.

"You smell so sweet," he purrs, despite the fact that Dean is choking on the purtird scent of Alpha, "You'll make a lovely addition to my flock, Omega," Dean jerks and snarls, wings flapping in distress.

"You sick bastard, I don't want anything to do with you, or your flock. Now get the hell off me!" He tucks his knees up and kicks out hard, sending the yelling Alpha onto his back. Dean scrambles away, wings flapping tiredly, until he's tackled back into the grass, the time with Lucifer on his back.

"Sweet Omega," he hisses, stroking down Dean's spine, causing a shudder from the younger angel. "Mine," he declares and holds down the Omega's struggling wings. Dean squirms underneath him, shouting profanities and growling, threatening the Alpha. Lucifer tuts and presses down on Dean's neck, smashing his face into the dirt. The Omega bucks, writhing to get away.

Then suddenly, he's free.

The weight has been knocked from his back and he can see the twins wrestling in the dirt. Seeing his chance, Dean takes off like a shot and flies as fast as he can. He makes it about a mile before he's snatched from the sky once more.

He rolls with the other angel once they hit the ground, and ends up on his back underneath a familiar body. Castiel hovers over him, smiling shyly, eyes blown black.

"Hello, Dean." He greets, and if that's not the cutest thing, then Dean doesn't know what is.

"Hey Cas," he replies, breathing in the intoxicating smell of the Seraph. He smells like mihrr and pine, and sugar. Shit, the Alpha smells like fucking Christmas. Christmas with really fucking blue eyes.

He remembers the Seraph clearly now, how he would often share his crayons with Dean when they were younger, and then would always shyly ask Dean to eat lunch with him when they got older. Dean had been falling in love with the other angel, and then Cas had presented and been toted off for training.

"Dean," he says in that gravelly voice, and for the first time, Dean's inner Omega seems to notice Cas's wings. They're huge and coloured like a snowy owl's, all puffed up to show this potential mate how strong an Alpha he is. His chest is shiny with sweat, and shit, he's hot. Dean can feel slick leaking out of his ass and wing oil soaking his wings, and Cas must smell it because he takes a big breath and fucking moans. "Dean, I would very much like to mate you - that is, be your mate - if you would allow it?" He asks like it's a fucking question.

"Yes, Cas. I'd like to be your mate - now can you please just fuck me before someone else shows up?"

  
"Oh, yes, Dean." And he goes to town.

He flips Dean onto his back and the Omega shoves his ass in the air, spreads his knees and lowers his shoulders to the ground. Castiel groans, as if in agony and falls forward to press his lips right there. Dean cries out when the Alpha starts lapping up his slick, sucking and licking like it's damned ambrosia. After a while his tongue delves inside and he sighs happily, the air huffing over Dean's hole.

"Fuck, Cas!" The Omega shouts, because the bastard is tongue-fucking him, hands tightening on Dean's hips and tongue curling inside him, continuing to slurp up the slick like he's being paid. The Seraph hums and purrs happily as he eats the Omega out with fervor, on ehand moving to play with Dean's balls.

Dean cries desperately, shoving his ass back against Cas's tongue, wings fluttering manically. Cas moves the hand on Dean's balls to Dean's wings and strokes through the feathers, grabbing and searching until he finds the oil gland.

Dean is suddenly empty and whining as Castiel pulls off, wings spreading and flapping as he positions himself at Dean's hole, the tip slipping in. He slides home with a vibrating snarl and lays himself over Dean's back, the largest set of wings draping over Dean's in a strange combination of white, black and copper. The smaller set wraps around Dean's waist and gives the Alpha the leverage to fuck deeper.

All the while, the Seraph milks Dean's oil glands, spreading the oil through the copper feathers, or licking the sweet musk off his fingers.

Cas leans forward to bury his face in Dean's neck as he fucks him, snapping his hips and getting in deep, hitting the Omega's prostate on almost every stroke. Dean howls, fingers tearing at the grass and wings thrashing under Castiel's, moving himself back to meet every thrust.

"Fu-uck, just like that, Alpha," he babbles, "Gonna knot me? Want you to, Cas, come on. Fuck me, Alpha, mate me, knot me and breed your bitch,"

Cas loses it, roaring and growling, pace increasing until his hips are brusing Dean's ass.  
"Mine. My Omega," he snarls, sinking his teeth into Dean's shoulder, using it to pull himself forward and get as deep as he can.

Dean can feel the Alpha's knot forming, catching on his rim, and he screams, coming all over himself and the ground below him. Cas isn't far off either, thrusting deep once, twice and then spilling into the Omega, knot slipping in and tying them together. Castiel collapses on top of Dean, keeping him pinned underneath him, wings moving to shield the Omega from prying eyes.

Dean winces as Cas unlatches his teeth from his shoulder, jaw popping. The Alpha kitten-licks the bond-mark and purrs contentedly, happy to be caring for and protecting his mate. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Dean," he murmurs, mouth tasting coppery. The younger angel turns to look at his mate with a frown.

"You don't need to be sorry, Cas. I'm happy you mated me, and I'm happy it wasn't one of the twins," Castiel tenses at the mention of Lucifer and Michael, "You're a good Alpha, Cas."

They stay like that for a while, Cas covering Dean's back and wings hiding the Omega from view. Their wings are a mess, covered in oils and sweat, and a little bit of semen. Dean smells like Cas, and Cas smells like Dean. After about an hour, Dean's back gets sore and the knot has deflated, so they separate.

Dean rolls over onto his back and sighs, rubbing the dried come on his stomach. Cas just stretches lazily and flops back over to lie over Dean. He begins to scent mark the Omega, as if he doesn't already smell like him, by rubbing his face over Dean's neck and chest. He sucks hickeys all over Dean's torso and presses lazy kisses to the Omega's mouth, chest rumbling all the while. Dean huffs with amusement as the Alpha continues to dote on him, running his hands reverently over the Omega, murmuring endearments and pressing feather-light kisses the younger angel's nose.

"Our nest will be perfect, I'll make sure of it," the Seraph assures, describing a nes that sounds warm and cozy. Dean has no doubt they'll have a healthy clutch in a nest like the one his mate is planning.

The Omega closes his eyes and sighs, enjoing the pleasures his Alpha is bestowing upon him. It won't be long before the next wave of his heat hits, and this time it'll be worse - both angels working towards getting Dean pregnant, now that they're mated.

Dean's wings lay splayed out around him, sensitve undersides flipped up for Cas to do with as he pleases. A few of the feathers are out of place, and Cas notices this quickly. The Alpha rights the feathers gently, stroking through the oil-slicked down. Dean can feel the heat stirring in his abdomen as Castiel continues his ministrations.

"Alpha, please," he murmurs, wings moving under Castiel's hands, feathers puffing up in arousal and spreading to invite the other angel to mate him again.

  
Castiel turns the Omega over onto his stomach again and covers his back, cock slipping into Dean's sloppy hole easily. The Alpha feels a rush of pride, fucking into his own come and Dean's slick. He growls and buries his hands in Dean's wings, his own, larger white and black ones arching up dominantely, while the smaller set curves to protect Dean's modesty. Castiel fucks him slowly, straightening up to grip Dean's hips. "Cas, come on! Want it harder, want your knot," Dean whines, thrusting back against the Alpha.

Cas hisses, wings flapping pointedly and Dean moves lower to the ground, his copper-coloured wings flattening themselves to the grass. Castiel groans at the blatantly submissive gesture and increases the force of his thrusts, punching a breathy "Oh, oh," out of Deach each time.

"That what you want, Dean?" He snarls, "You want my knot? Want me to breed you? Fuck you full?"

"Yes, Alpha, yes!"

"Want me to pump you full of come until you're swollen? Belly heavy with our clutch?"  
  
"Cas, please!" And the Omega is coming again, muscles clenching around Cas's cock and sending the Alpha over the edge. His knot inflates once he's slipped inside Dean milks him for all he's worth.

Dean collapses again, pulling Cas down on top of him, purring happily at the weight of his Alpha on his back. He dozes off to the sensation of Castiel licking at the bond mark, fingers trailing through his wings.

=====

The Omega wakes up to the sounds of furious growling, Cas is still knotted inside him, so it hasn't been too long, and Michael is crouching ten feet away from them. Castiel is hovering low over Dean's back, primary wings arched high, demanding Michae's submission, while the secondaries cover his mate. Dean's wings are tucked up against his sides.

"He's mine, Michael," Cas hisses and Dean can tell the Alpha's face is curled into an angry sneer. Michael assesses their position once more and spits angrily before taking off and flapping away.

Castiel relaxes eventually and the knot deflates after a few minutes, allowing the Alpha to pull out. Dean rolls over again and it hasn't been a second before Cas is settled between his legs and scent marking him again.

"Cas," Dean protests half-heartedly.

"You are mine," he snaps, his wings curling around them like a cocoon. Fuck, it's hot, seeing his Alpha all riled up to protect him. They've already mated twice in the past four hours, and Dean can tell that this heat is going to be a hard one. Heh, hard.

"Uh, Cas?" The Alpha hums an acknowledment, "You ready for another round?" The older angel looks up with a saucy smile.  
  
"Anything for you, beloved."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'll probably be editing this later, and I have at least two more ideas planned for a 'verse. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
